Right There
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: Elliot visits Olivia while she's sick and as the two sit on the couch, watching The Nanny, they come to realize...nothing.


Wow. My very first Law and Order: SVU fic. Wasn't what I'd expect it to be but I still think it turned out well. What will you think?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or The Nanny.

* * *

Olivia Benson did love her job but it was extremely chaotic. It was that chaos that made her enjoy the rare peaceful moments she had. So, she was okay with her throat hurting and her nose running. Olivia was completely content being in her pajamas and lying on the couch with a nice warm bowl of soup in her hands.

Olivia opened her mouth, ready for her spoon of soup, but she stopped midway to laugh at one of Nile's many zingers. Even when she felt like crud, comedy always made her feel better. Taking in a deep breath to stop her laughter, Olivia went for her soup again.

_Knock knock knock_

Olivia's hand stopped before the spoon entered her mouth. She looked warily at the door and placed her bowl down. She waited for a while until there was another knock.

She grabbed the gun on her table. "Who's there?" It didn't sound as threatening when she coughed afterward.

"Olivia Benson, it's the police. Open the door before I break it down." Olivia sighed in relief when she heard the voice of her long-time friend and partner, Elliot.

She smiled before placing her gun down. "Hold on." She uncoiled herself from her blanket and walked over to her front door. Opening the door, she scoffed, "Making a lady get out of bed when she's sick?"

"Making a guy who can break down your door wait?" was Elliot's retort.

Olivia looked down at his hand and saw a paper bag. "Unless that's for me, go away."

Elliot gently pushed Olivia out of the way and strolled inside her apartment. "And how do you plan to stop me?"

Olivia shut the door, saying, "I may be sick but I can still kick your ass." Then she let out a cute sneeze.

"Oh, yeah. Any assailant walks in and you're sure to beat him down with your deadly sneeze attack." Olivia silently walked over to the table and grabbed a tissue. She blew loudly into it before rolling it up and flicking it at Elliot; Elliot gracefully dodged it, sighing, "You're disgusting."

"You're an ass."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders before hopping on the couch. He dangled the bag in front of his face. "You may be sick but everyone knows that a cop needs a doughnut a day."

"Lucky for you, I just made some coffee," Olivia said, heading into the kitchen.

Elliot placed the doughnuts down and walked up to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he said, "Oh no. I've kept you up enough. Go back to the couch."

"But—" Olivia stopped when she felt a sneeze come on. Elliot ran over to the table, grabbed a tissue and held it to her nose. She sneezed and blew. "Thank you."

"Couch," Elliot ordered in his 'Dad' tone.

Olivia huffed then walked back to the couch. Elliot began to pour the coffee and blinked when he heard Olivia laughing.

Walking out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, he said, "What are you watching?"

"The Nanny."

"That show starring Fran...someone?" Elliot sat on the couch and handed Olivia her cup of coffee. "Why?"

"How could you not like it? It's hilarious," Olivia insisted, taking a sip of coffee.

Elliot reached into the paper bag and pulled out a glazed doughnut. "Yeah, it is but…I just don't get the relationship between the nanny and the guy she works for."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What's not to get? She works for him and over time, they fall in love in a funny way."

"That's just it. Wasn't there this one episode where the two were right next to each other making a list of all they wanted in a partner and neither realized how well they fit it?"

"Well, yeah, but—" Elliot cut her off.

"That makes the show stupid." Elliot dipped his doughnut in his coffee and took a bite. "I know that if a woman were right beside me for years I would notice she was right for me."

"Even when you _were_ married?" Olivia asked.

Elliot glared at her which she brushed it off with another sip of coffee.

"Yes, even when I was married. I mean, Kathy and I broke up—"

"Again," Olivia interjected.

"Do you want me to kill you when you're frail and helpless?" Elliot growled.

Olivia grabbed her gun and showed it off. "Who are you calling 'frail and helpless'?"

Elliot stared at the gun for a while then looked at Olivia. "You always keep a gun by your side when you're watching TV?"

"Only when I'm—atchoo—sick." Elliot handed her the box of tissue. Olivia grabbed one and blew. "Thank you." Elliot didn't respond to her which made Olivia feel guilty. "You know I'm sorry."

Sighing, Elliot smiled and punched her in the arm. "Of course I do. You know I'm joking."

"Jerk," Olivia coughed, rubbing her sore arm.

"Yeah, back to the previous discussion." When Maxwell came onto the television, Elliot held out his hand. "Here we have a single guy who clearly loved his wife but doesn't even realize that there's a great woman right beside him."

Olivia bit her chocolate doughnut and nodded. "Yeah. Then there's Fran. She liked Maxwell for so long but never truly did anything. All she could do was date a whole bunch of different guys, hoping one was _the_ one." Dunking her doughnut, Olivia chuckled, "That would never be me."

Elliot almost choked as he drunk his coffee. He coughed for a moment and laughed, "What? You do the same thing."

"I do not!" Olivia insisted. "I have dated plenty of guys but I'm nothing like Fran. There's no guy who I've known for years right beside me that I could marry."

Elliot began to think on all the SVU staff. "What about Fin?"

Olivia thought on it. "Olivia Tutuola?"

"Cragen?"

"He's like a father," Olivia shuddered.

"Munch?"

"He's way too conspiracal."

"Is that even a word?" Elliot wondered.

Olivia pointed at her bookshelf. "I got a dictionary over there. See if it is."

Elliot sunk deeper into the couch and groaned, "I'm the guest. You get it."

"I'm sick." Olivia emphasized her point by sneezing.

"For time purposes, I'll just say it's a word," Elliot decided. Elliot watched the television and saw that Maxwell and Fran had gotten into a fight over something. "Look at them. One fight and it's like they're going to kill each other. The fact that they can argue like that and still stay together proves they have something."

"It's so obvious. Even the other people around them realize it." Olivia didn't understand it. How could two people be so blind?

"It really isn't like they're us." Olivia looked at Elliot, waiting for an explanation so he explained, "I mean, finding people who are completely okay with our job is the problem."

Olivia took another chocolate doughnut. "Yeah, I mean, if I had a guy who was handsome and nice, who knew about my birth and made me feel good, who'd visit me when I'm sick and support me when I needed it, I'd be with him right now."

"Right. It's hard to find a woman who's beautiful and smart, who my children would love and who could live with my job, who I could argue with all day but in the end know she still cared." Elliot took a sip of his coffee.

"If there was a guy like that right beside me, I'd realize it," Olivia said.

"If I knew a girl like that for years, I'd already be married to her," Elliot chuckled.

Olivia turned to Elliot and Elliot turned to Olivia. The two stared at each other for a while before both smirked.

"I know you can find someone. You're too good a person not to."

* * *

You see, right? I'm not the only person who sees it, right? What's wrong with those two? I understand that Elliot's wife is still alive and they got back together but still...It just seems like so much wasted effort. What are those two gonna do?


End file.
